Elite Military Units
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Valois Longbowmen Recruited specifically from the contested Marshes of Dartmoor, Valois longbowmen have been used in Torhelm's armies for generations as the Valois have sought to assert their control over their borders. Armed and trained for years with Longbows, the sheer power and range the longbow has gives the Valois family a powerful tool to reach out and 'touch' it's enemies. Unit Size: 2,000 men Veldine Lancers The famed lancers of Veldine make up part of the Ducal Guard. Noted for their small and fast horses that are purchased as far away as Alesia, the Lancers themselves are all elite veterans with years of experience in the saddle. Combined with the funding that the Duke puts into their equipment, they are a force to be reckoned with one the battlefield. Unit Size: 1,000 men Freehold Militia In the brutal slums of Wellam, the Count can hardly afford to hold together a standing professional army. Instead, he has turned to the various criminal elements in the city to raise together a toughened force of thugs. Armed better than standard conscripts, and many of these hired toughs have seen combat in the bloody streets of Wellam. Unit Size: 10,000 men Black Company Constantly harassed from all sides by the surrounding nobles and robber barons, the Count has turned to hiring a professional (but costly) mercenary unit known specifically for their brutality nearly five years ago.. since then, none have troubled Haryse all thanks to the black armored halberdiers that guard it's borders. Unit Size: 2,000 Dunlath Marines '' Pirates, raiders, thieves, hell spawn '' all have been spoken of the Dunlath '' Marines '' whom have a blackguard reputation for raiding not only ships on the trade lanes but launching coastal attacks on villages up and down the sea board that has left a trail of destruction wherever they have touched. Unit Size: 600 men Marmisian Sailors The city state of Marmist is known for it's fine wines, perfumes, opera houses, and it's sailors. It's said that the sailors that crew the Marmisian Galleys are some of the finest in the land. Professionally trained and paid well, the Marmisian naval has proven to be a power force in projecting the power of the Guild Masters. Unit Size: 3 Ships Mountain Fighters In the rough terrain of the Black Spire Mountains, a few hundred men can hold an army at bay. Kendrach's mountain fighters have for years been a thorn in the side of whomever has tried to seize control of Kendrach's gold mines. With their hit and run tactics and reputation as fierce guerilla fighters, none have yet to seize control of the Count's precious gold. Unit Size: 3,000 men Knights of the Holy Sepulcher Sworn personally to serve the Pope, these warrior monks are sworn to kill...for Christ. But that hasn't stopped the Order from amassing huge amounts of wealth and cutting their teeth during the fierce battles of the Crusade. With a whisper in the right ear (and enough coin donated to Mother Church), these knights can be persuaded to fight along the Count's troops and guide his men to victory...for God of course. Unit Size: 500 Men